


The Phone Call

by la_vie_electrique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vie_electrique/pseuds/la_vie_electrique
Summary: Serena didn’t know a phone call could be this sexy, until Bernie was on the other side of the line. But leaving work for that would be totally unheard of, now wouldn’t it? “Now, what exactly did you want me to finish when you called me?” she inquired in a soft voice, tightly tangling her fingers in the lapels of Bernie’s coat.“Don’t tell me you couldn’t guess that,” Bernie teased.“Oh, of course I could. But I just wanted to hear you say it.”





	The Phone Call

Serena jumped up and almost shrieked as her phone started to buzz again. It had already been ringing incessantly throughout the day and she knew exactly who was seeking her attention again. She grabbed the buzzing thing from the desk at the nurses’ station and picked it up without looking at it.  
“Jason, when are you going to understand that I absolutely haven’t got time to talk you about useless things while I am at work?”  
“Hi auntie Serena,” she heard on the other end of the line, but the voice coming through, even though it was strangely familiar, didn’t sound like Jason at all. In fact, this was a much deeper voice. In fact, this was…

“Bernie,” Serena said breathlessly. Her hands started to tremble immediately. There was a strange husk to Bernie’s voice that could only be identified as sheer lust. A tone of voice that Serena had become so familiar with in such a short time. She would never be able to forget it now, nor had she forgotten how she had been longing to hear it all day.  
“I’m missing you, auntie Serena,” Bernie said. “I’ve been thinking about you while you were away.”

Serena tried to get some well articulated words out of her mouth, but she was left startled and produced a high-pitched noise instead. Her heart was racing through her chest and she was anxiously looking out for anybody who could catch her in this perilous position.

“Bernie, you know I’m working!” Serena hissed.

“Serena, do you know what I’m wearing?”

Serena bit her lip, torn between the two sides of her dilemma. “Tell me,” she said as she got up. She quickly made her way to their office, which she occupied on her own today as it was Bernie’s day off. Her steps were as hasty as her heartbeat and she heard Bernie sigh through the phone.

“I’m wearing that pink coat you like so much.” Bernie paused for a moment. 

“And I’m wearing nothing underneath it.”

Serena gasped out loud, crushing her phone in her hand. “Bernie, I -”  
Bernie interrupted her and pleaded in a honeyed voice, “Are you coming home quickly, Serena? I want you.” 

Serena’s head started to spin as she visualised Bernie in her pink trench coat and her body underneath it, a flush of red drawing over her burning cheeks.  
“Oh god, Bern…”

“Please come home to me, Serena. You don’t want me to finish it all by myself, now do you?”

“Damn it, Bernie!” Without thinking, Serena grabbed her keys and her coat and rushed outside. After all, who could say no to propositions like these?  
Before hanging up, she whispered, “I’m coming for you, Bern. And you had better keep that coat on.”

Serena let out a sigh when she finally closed the door of her car. She was blindfolded by the vision of Bernie, the few words she had so sexily spoken on the phone resonating in her head. Blood was drumming in her ears, silencing the rest of the world. She was not even thinking about how immoral it was to leave work so bluntly for a mere booty call – she wanted Bernie and she wanted her now. 

When she arrived at Bernie’s house, the trembling of her fingers made it almost impossible to put the key into the lock. Metal clumsily crashed into metal, but finally, she succeeded and entered the hallway.

“Bernie?” she asked uncertainly when she found out that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. The next moment, Serena kind of wished she’d never called for Bernie. 

The gracious blonde woman emerged out of nowhere - a goddesslike appearance, capturing her attention so fiercely she felt as if her heart stopped. She couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. Bernie was indeed wearing nothing but the neat pink trench coat but what she hadn’t told Serena about, was that pair of heels she was wearing with it. Shiny, black, high stiletto heels. Serena swallowed at the sight of them, arousal coming over her like a torrent as she saw Bernie standing on the doorstep that separated the hallway from the living room. Her eyes erratically ran up and down the part of Bernie’s toned body that was left bare by the coat, from the onset of her breasts to her flat stomach to her…  
“I’m guessing you thought: ‘I’ve put on one thing, so another had to go’?” Serena asked with a smirk. Bernie, knowing immediately what Serena was pointing at, looked down to her hairless mound. “Smooth and silky, just for you.”

That was it. Serena wasn’t even going to try to be subtle nor gentle with this blonde woman who had been keeping her in such pleasurable agony for too long. She dropped her coat, her bag and her blouse to the floor in one go and walked up to the tantalising beauty in front of her. Whereas Bernie leant in for a soft and passionate kiss, Serena crushed her lips to Bernie’s in an epic collision of unadulterated desire. She felt Bernie being moulded into the shape she wanted her in, absorbing all of her passion and returning it to an even greater extent. 

Her open mouth breathed against Serena’s and their tongues met, twirling around each other, caressing each other with every powerful movement. Serena felt the wool of Bernie’s coat underneath her hands, tangled her fingers in Bernie’s soft blonde curls and grabbed her by the collar of her coat. She started to guide Bernie backwards coercively, slowly pushing without losing the contact of their lips, her thumbs caressing the soft wool.

“I’m not going to climb the stairs backwards, Serena,” Bernie warned her, their lips just an inch away of touching.  
“We aren’t going upstairs,” Serena whispered while directing Bernie towards the living room.  
“Where are we going then?” Bernie managed to ask. Breathless as she was, there was not much left of her voice but a deep husk. Serena bit her lip, vainly trying to control her own lust for Bernie, her features crowded with excitement.  
“You’ll see,” she promised.

Bernie’s heels made a ticking sound on the wooden floor as she hovered backwards, her eyes not being able to leave Serena’s intense gaze. She hoped they’d give away some hint about where Serena was to put her, but her dark eyes showed nothing but passion-fuelled mystery. Since Bernie was wearing four inch heels, Serena felt even more powerful that despite the length difference between the two of them, she still had so much control over her.

“Now, what exactly did you want me to finish when you called me?” she inquired in a soft voice, tightly tangling her fingers in the lapels of Bernie’s coat.

“Don’t tell me you couldn’t guess that,” Bernie teased. 

“Oh, of course I could. But I just wanted to hear you say it.” 

A last gentle push sufficed to make Bernie’s back meet the kitchen table, large enough to seat at least six people, but now destined to accommodate just one. A surprised noise left Bernie’s mouth when she felt the rigidity of the table and suddenly she understood what Serena had been planning. She smiled at her lover in surprise and, already spreading her legs, she sank down, Serena’s body warm and heavily leaning in against hers. 

“I want you to finish this,” she said and put words into action by grabbing Serena’s right hand and leading it to her burning loins. When Serena’s eager fingers met with the warmth between her thighs, she let out a gasp she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“This?” Serena asked as she slowly slid through the wetness her finger encountered.  
Bernie gasped, “Yes, that. Exactly that.” 

Desperate for more, she bucked her hips into Serena’s hand, non-verbally begging her to go faster, to give her the thing she had been longing for all day, to grant her the release. With every excruciatingly slow stroke of Serena’s index finger, she moaned and closed her eyes. Serena leant in, allowing her lips to explore Bernie’s face as she placed little kisses on her burning cheeks. She could feel Bernie’s hot breath as she sighed, her wetness ever increasing, her body straddling her hand and her agile digits. 

Their mouths found each other to share yet another hot, wet kiss. Serena pulled on Bernie’s lower lip with her teeth while she simultaneously put her hand on Bernie’s sternum, immediately feeling her racing heart through her skin. Serena gently forced the blonde to lie down, causing the coat to fall open and unravel Bernie’s bare breasts.

Though she ought to know the exact shape of them by now, Serena always made sure to pay particular attention to Bernie’s magnificent nipples. Without lifting her hand off Bernie’s chest, she bowed down and placed her mouth over a sturdy nipple. She swirled her tongue around it and, encouraged by Bernie’s heavy breathing, pulled on it lightly with her teeth. Bernie inhaled deeply at the sharp feeling of Serena’s devilishly arousing mouth on her nipple, sucking in her breath between her teeth. In a brusque movement, she forcefully hooked her legs behind Serena’s back. Serena cried out as one of Bernie’s stiletto’s met with the flesh of her back and delved into it, unintentionally pleasuring her by the unexpected pain it caused. The blonde’s strong legs drew Serena even closer to her body that exuded desperate lust.

“Serena, I need you to –ah!” Bernie lost her breath as Serena’s teeth pulled firmly on her nipple. “Fuck, that’s good,” she cried out in a smoky voice.  
Serena grinned. She had mastered the art of sapphic love making in an astoundingly short amount of time and she was proud to say that never in her life she had encountered anything as satisfactory as this.  
“You need me to do what?” she asked, her voice muffled by Bernie’s flesh still inside of her mouth. Bernie’s candid answer was short, but clear as it could be. 

“Lick me.” 

Her words made Serena’s heart race in her throat “Mm, you’re being very straightforward today, Ms Wolfe.”  
Bernie answered, her sentence interrupted by the heavy breaths she drew, “Straightforward? I’m feeling more sapphicbackwards today, Ms Campbell. Now shut it and lick me.”

Even though Serena secretly loved it when Bernie commanded her like this, she felt like she had to be the one in charge again. She gave in to Bernie’s frantic needs and, placing her hands under her hips, she pulled her closer. Standing upright again, she watched how Bernie spread her legs for her. 

“That’s right, open up for me,” Serena urged while putting her hands on Bernie’s knees, “Let me see you.”

She lowered herself towards Bernie’s inner thighs, amazed by how she seemed to get Bernie so aroused just by taking control of her. Her wetness had spread everywhere, had even stained her coat and her thighs – Bernie was one sticky mess and Serena adored the scent and the sight of it. She bowed down and concentrated on the apotheosis of femininity in front of her that Bernie was unconditionally offering her. Bernie shivered as she felt Serena’s soft mouth meeting with her hairless skin, slowly but thirstily making its way around the spot where she needed it the most.

“You’re so smooth,” Serena whispered in between the light kisses she peppered everywhere. Her tongue caressed all of Bernie, from her inner thighs to her mound to her labia, glistering with her arousal. Its luscious saltiness lingered in Serena’s mouth as she flickered her tongue up and down, showing a reverent admiration for what she was confronted with, determined not to miss any precious drop of it. Bernie winced at the feeling of Serena’s tongue, her desire shining through in every uncontrolled movement she made.

“Oh Serena…” 

Bernie’s voice was breathy and unsteady and pleasure drew over her like a veil as Serena’s mouth found her clit and welcomed it eagerly. Thrilling tension built up inside of her every time Serena sucked on her and she knew her release was not far away now. She was moaning, grunting even, but no sound her throat could produce would ever match up to the heavenly sensation of Serena’s wet tongue against her own wetness.

Serena drank her in, all of her vulnerable entirety, and she was rapidly getting ready to give it back. It was like their souls synchronised to the same rhythm as their heartbeats – going faster and faster like there would be no end. 

Serena’s hands were clutching at her hips, her nails delving deeply into her flesh and the suction between her legs was chastening. Just when Bernie thought she couldn’t take it anymore, all of her built up desire climaxed into a staggering crescendo. While Serena’s tongue forcefully kept on lapping against her, her mouth sucking hard on her clit, it was like all her nerves had been set on fire and she blacked out, numb with bliss. 

Bernie was kissed awake again by Serena, who brushed her wet lips against hers. Bernie’s mouth opened under their warm softness and she tasted a light hint of herself on Serena’s tireless tongue. Not yet having totally come to her senses, Bernie lay motionless and moaned quietly as Serena’s body between her legs gave her just the right amount of friction. She felt two hands under her shoulders and she understood that Serena wanted to pick her up again.

Struggling to sit upright, but finally regaining the ability to open her eyes, Bernie asked: “So, why did you choose the kitchen?”  
Serena laughed, “Isn’t that the place where one must… taste, savour and eat?”  
“You’re so bad at pulling jokes, Serena Campbell, I can’t believe you.” But despite herself, Bernie laughed too, though not with ridicule but with genuine emotion that made her heart melt. She and Serena fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, completing each other in anything they would ever fall short in.

“I did have to pay you back for that awful neologism of yours, what was it again? Ah, ‘sapphicbackwards’. I mean, how did you even invent that?” Serena laughed.  
“Well, you said I was straightforward, but I’m most certainly not, so…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as the smirk that played on her lips was soon wiped away by Serena’s mouth and a short kiss followed.

After their sticky lips let go of each other again, Serena said to Bernie with playful sincerity, “You do understand that I will have some tricks up my sleeve for you on my day off, don’t you? Now if you don’t mind, I have got a shift to finish, I’d better be going. And don’t you dare to distract me like this ever again!”

Another hasty kiss, a wink and a smirk and Serena was gone, leaving Bernie in a baffled daze of amusement and affection. 

“Don’t forget to put on a shirt!” Bernie shouted after her. “Though I wouldn’t mind if you did…” she then whispered to herself. She sank back down on the table again, reassured by the fact that Serena would be back tonight. She closed her eyes and thought: ‘Tonight - and the night after and the night after that…’


End file.
